The Thing (Story series)
The Thing (Ben Grimm) 'is one of the main characters in the Fantastic Four: Story Series. He is a test pilot, an astronaut and a member of the Fantastic Four. Biography Fantastic Four Ben Grimm is the best friend of scientist Reed Richards. When Reed faces bankruptcy, he helps him to convince Victor von Doom, to finance his experiment, which is made to prove that evolution has been caused by special space rays. Victor accepts, granting for himself the most of the experiment's profits. Being an astronaut, Ben is chosen as the pilot of the mission, which comprehends Reed, Victor, Reed's ex-girlfriend Sue Storm and her brother Johnny. Johnny was a subordinate of Ben's in NASA, but during the mission he's his superior, thus making Ben quite angry for the mission. While in space, Von Doom's station gets hit by the space cloud prematurely, as it arrived sooner than expected, just when Ben is out with his spacesuit: Reed, Sue and Johnny, inside the station, are briefly exposed to the cloud, but Ben gets a full exposure to it, protected only by his suit. Once back on Earth, every one of them finds out that the cloud gave them special powers, but Ben is transformed in a rock monster due to his total exposure. Angry and suffering for his situation, he leaves his friends and goes on a walk alone. On the Brooklyn Bridge, Ben prevents a man from committing suicide but, due to his monstrous appearance, he scares him and causes a massive car pile-up. Along with Reed, Sue and Johnny, who reached him, Ben uses his powers for saving the lives of the people on the bridge, stopping a truck with his own body. When the press arrives and claims the four of them as heroes, nicknaming them as the Fantastic Four, Ben is the only one suffering, since his wife-to-be, as she sees his in his rocky form, leaves her wedding ring on the street and flees. Reed, realizing his friend's pain, promises him that he'll do anything to make him come back to his human form. The Fantastic Four move to the Baxter Building, in which Reed starts to study their powers and tries to find a way to revert the process. Meanwhile, cohabitation is not easy for the four of them, especially because of Johnny's temper: he acts as a rock star, using his powers to become famous. When, during an interview, Johnny nicknames Ben "The Thing", he gets angry and, after reducing Johnny's new car into a steel ball, violently confronts him. After the quarrel, while walking alone, Ben meets Victor, who, unknowingly to Ben and the others, is transforming into a living metal organism. Victor tries to convince Ben that Reed is doing nothing to cure him, but Ben decides to trust his friend and leaves. Once at the Baxter Building, he finds Reed with Susan, not working on his researches, and he starts to believe to Von Doom's words. Furious with his friend, Ben has a brief fight with him and leaves, searching for Victor, who's spying Reed's movements and acknowledges himself of the situation of the Cosmic Storm Machine: it would work with more power, but it's ineffective and dangerous in its actual state. Tricking Ben, Victor makes him to enter the chamber and provides with his new powers the extra energy. Ben is "cured" and gains his human form again, but realizes too late that Von Doom just wanted to attack his friend and to eliminate the super-strong Thing from the battle. Without his powers, Ben is easily defeated by Victor, now calling himself Doom, and he's incapacitated. When he regains his senses, Ben finds out that his teammates have been utterly defeated by Doom, and decides to revert the machines' process to become The Thing again. Just a moment before Doom kills the Invisible Woman, The Thing, shouting "It's clobberin time!", bursts in the room, attacking Doom and moving the battle on the streets below the building. Despite his incredible strength, Ben is no match for Doom: just when the latter is about to give him the finishing blow, Reed, Johnny and Susan intervene and save him. When the four of them are reunited, the final showdown begins: following Reed's plan, The Thing destroys an hydrant and makes the water go on Doom, previously super heated by the Human Torch, thus solidifying him in a metal statue. When all is finished, Ben, during a party, tells Reed that he's starting to accept his condition, mostly thanks to Alicia Masters, a blind artist who's his new girlfriend and who's teaching him to go behind appearances. Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer With Reed Richards' and Sue Storm's wedding approaching, Ben Grimm, who has been chosen as Reed's best man, is trying to convince his friend to drop all of his researches, at least until the wedding is done. As forseen, Reed doesn't listen to him, nor to his wife-to-be, and continues a research for the Government, studying strange radiations. During the wedding, the ceremony is interrupted by Reed's machines as the Silver Surfer, the origin of the radiations, appears. The wedding is suspended, and the team is called back in action. When the Human Torch is defeated by the alien and has his molecular structure compromised by him, Ben starts to mock him and tries to exchange their powers, but Johnny, after a first, succeeded try, refuses and takes his powers back. The Fantastic Four are contacted by General Hager, who informs them that the alien is appearing all around the world, creating enormous holes in the ground for unknown purposes. The team follows the alien in London and tries to capture him, but the mission fails because of the Torch. Only Sue's and Ben's efforts to sustain a giant panoramic wheel prevents a catastrophe. After the failure, Hager forces the team to join Victor von Doom, revived by the Surfer's cosmic powers. The five of them, along with the Army, reaches the Black Forest, which is believed to be the next stop of the Surfer. In there, Ben is attacked by a bear, which, scared by The Thing's appearance and roar, flees. Using Reed's pulse generator, the team manages to separate Silver Surfer from his board, which is the source of his powers, and the Army has him arrested and taken to Siberia. Once in there, Doom reveales his real intents and steals the Surfer's powers, killing Hager and breaking out of the base. Meanwhile, Sue informed the rest of the team of the informations gained by Surfer about Galactus, the real enemy. The FF are freed by Frankie Raye and leaves along with the Surfer. The team follows Doom with Reed's new invention, the Fantasticar, and Ben himself drives one of the modules. The four of them are anyway overpowered by Cosmic Doom, and decides to give all their powers to the Human Torch, still unstable, to stop him. Having regained for a brief time his human form, Ben aids the Torch hitting Doom with a demolition metal ball. When Doom is defeated and the Surfer regains his powers, all the FF assist him while he fights his former master Galactus. When the crisis is surpassed and the world is saved, Sue and Reed finally get married in Shanghai, with Ben as the best man as programmed. Just a moment after the ceremony, the team is called in action once again. Powers *'Rock-Like Physiology: As a result of being directly exposed to cosmic radiation, Ben has been transformed into an orange-colored, rock-like humanoid that gives him a high degree of invulnerability. One test performed on him showed his internal organs had also been affected, becoming rock-like as well. **'Invulnerability': Thing's rock-like skin had made him incredibly durable, Ben was able to stop a moving truck dead in it's tracks without moving an inch, seemingly without feeling any pain from the impact. Trucks like that averagely weigh over 18,000 pounds, meaning Ben can take that level of force and keep going. He could also handle the energy attacks of Dr. Doom, which are able to blast massive holes through normal humans, as well also being powerful enough to overcome the Invisible Woman's force fields'. Ben could also take the physical attacks of Doom, as seen when Doom used a street light pole to smash Ben into the road, demolishing the tarmac in the impact. Ben's internal organs also share the rock-like quality of his skin, meaning he is highly resistant to internal injury, his hardened vital organs can survive the huge kinetic forces of Walls being thrown at him or Trucks at high speeds without being damaged. Ben is resistant to bullets, however on the Brooklyn Bridge a handgun bullet chipped off his Rock-Like skin, meaning his highly durable skin can be penetrated. *'Superhuman Strength': In addition to being invulnerable, Ben has also been granted with great strength, which has enabled him to lift, crush or hold things far larger/heavier than an ordinary human, and even put up a match against similarly-strong opponents, such as Doom. Ben was able to stop and hold up a 18'000 pound truck on the Brooklyn Bridge with minimal effort. He could smash through brick walls with no trouble at all. He had the strength to throw a car at Doom with enough force to smash through a bus and send the bus moving meters away, knocking down street lights in it's path. He can punch Doom across a a room with enough force to knock down a metal Von Doom Industries sign on top him. He had the incredible strength to be able to crush and compress Human Torch's sports car into a way smaller ball like shape. His most impressive feat would be holding up and keeping in place the 2,100 tonne London Eye as it was falling. Relationships *Fantastic Four **Mr. Fantastic - Best Friend **Invisible Woman - Teammate and Friend **Human Torch - Teammate and Nuisance *Alicia Masters - Love Interest *Dr. Doom - Enemy *Galactus - Enemy *Silver Surfer - Enemy turned Ally Trivia *According to Ben, he used to smoke prior to the start of the first film. Ben occasionally smokes in the comics. *At the end of the first film, Ben has accepted his condition. *His transformation solidified his internal organs. *Before the start of the end credits, he had the last line of the first film: "Show-off!" *Although Johnny coined the phrase "It's clobberin' time", Ben used it only once, and it was right before he punched Doom. *He gets his name from Johnny, which irritated him enough to want to harm him. External links * * Gallery Category:Heroes Category:Fantastic Four (film) Characters Category:Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer Characters Category:Fantastic Four (2005 Video Game) Characters Category:Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (Video Game) Characters Category:Humans Category:Golems